Evergreen (Siempre verde)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Albert y Candy experimentaran a través del tiempo lo que es un amor eterno y siempre verde. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son creación de la novelista Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-

_**Evergreen (Siempre verde)**_

Albert contemplaba el cuerpo de la menuda mujer que tenía a su lado y que lo abrazaba con fuerza. El contacto de su mano con aquella piel le hacían recodar la tersura del pétalo de una rosa. Era tan hermosa y ahora tan suya. La había amado desde hace tantos años que no podía creer que ahora su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad. Recordó aquella mañana de sábado en Lakewood, apenas siete días habían pasado. Jamás olvidaría en toda su vida que aquel par de preguntas y una simple respuesta de dos palabras pudieran hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo...

...

- William Albert Ardley ¿Aceptas a Candice White como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto.

Candice White ¿aceptas a William Albert Ardley como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto.

Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento. Que el Señor en su bondad lo fortalezca para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo. William, puedes besar a la novia.

...

- Ciertamente a esas alturas he hecho mucho más que sólo besar a la novia- pensó, se rió por su pícaro pensamiento. Poco a poco la rubia se fue moviendo indicando que estaba pronta a despertar, la abrazó apretándola mas a su cuerpo mientras ella emitía leves ronroneos por el gusto de sentir pequeños besos en toda su cara. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró con aquellos pedazos de cielo que la miraban embelesado.

- Buenos días hermosa

- Buenos días- Le sonrió

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- He dormido.

Albert rió por el comentario de su mujer, la verdad es que no se habían dado mucha tregua desde su primera noche como esposos. Amarse se había vuelto su actividad favorita y se entregaban totalmente a conocerse en esa nueva etapa en sus vidas. Estaban aprendiendo a descubrir sus cuerpos con el escrutinio y la concentración que se le da al mapa de un tesoro escondido. Aquello era subir a la gloria diariamente.

Después de hacer el amor aquella mañana, Albert se levantó para hacer el desayuno. Candy salió de la cama perezosamente y se puso una delgada bata cubriendo su desnudez, salió a la terraza que daba a la playa y respiró profundamente el salado aire del mar. Miami había sido una maravillosa idea para pasar su luna de miel.

- Es su regalo de bodas- les había dicho la tía abuela unas semanas antes de la ceremonia cuando les dio las llaves de una hermosa mansión a la orilla del mar. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el inesperado regalo y lloraron emocionados al tiempo que abrazaban a la generosa anciana.

Recargó su cuerpo en la baranda para observar mejor el amplio océano -¿Puede haber algo más perfecto?- se preguntó, la respuesta llegó automáticamente -No, estoy justo donde quiero estar, al lado de mi príncipe- sonrió al pensar el mote con que se refería a el desde que lo conoció, había omitido llamarlo de manera porque a el no le gustaba mucho que lo nombrara así pero en silencio se lo decía sin cesar. Con su mano limpió la pequeña mesa para dos que había en el lugar sacudiendo un poco la arena de la superficie y mientras esperaba a su esposo en un amplio sofá pensó en como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, nunca su corazón había experimentado tanto éxtasis y amor hacia una sola persona. Su amado Albert.

-¡Oh, amor, amor!- suspiró sonriendo, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el mueble -¡Mi querido príncipe, lo que siento por ti es un **_amor suave como un cómodo sillón_**!- inhaló profundamente -¡**_Amor fresco como el aire de la mañana_**!

- ¿Que es lo que hablas preciosa?- le preguntó el ojiazul que llegaba con la suculenta comida.

- Le contaba al mar de ti y de mí.

- ¿Así? ¿Y que le cuentas?

- De lo que siento por ti. De **_un amor compartido por dos y que yo he hallado contigo._**

Albert dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó a la pequeña rubia que lo miraba con adoración. Se arrodilló junto a ella hasta quedar a su altura. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus diminutas manos y lo besó como había aprendido a hacerlo en los últimos días, con pasión y entrega. Él no se resistió mucho ante la muestra de cariño, así que olvidándose del desayuno nuevamente se entregaron a la irresistible tentación de explorarse mutuamente.

- Candy- le llamó mientras observaban la puesta de sol sentados en la playa -Quisiera preguntarte algo que me intriga mucho.

- ¿Que es?

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas?

- Cuando recuperaste la memoria y te marchaste- respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -Sentí que se me caía el mundo encima cuando encontré tu nota sobre la mesa. Buscarte y dar contigo se volvió mi motivo de vida a partir de ese momento. Por eso puse el anuncio en el diario y pegué hasta el último de rincón de Chicago hojas con tu foto pidiendo cualquier información, incluso hice un ahorro para dar pequeñas recompensas. Por ti fui hasta Rockstown, sólo por encontrarte. A partir de ese momento cada día lejos de ti se volvió una tortura. Creo que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle a George por haberte desobedecido y haberme llevado a verte- Candy tenía fija su vista en el firmamento esperando que el sol desapareciera de aquel cielo pintado de colores naranjas y amarillos.

Albert la miró conmovido. Aunque él intuía que la respuesta era esa, prefirió no preguntárselo antes abiertamente, por el dolor que le causaba a la rubia el hecho de que él tuvo que dejarla aquella vez. Y pese a que le explicó que había sido por el bien de todos, era algo evidentemente para él que la herida no estaba sanada del todo. Realmente estaba sorprendido por todo lo que ella había hecho para hallarlo. Nunca imagino que lo amara en ese entonces de esa manera.

- Sé lo que estas pensando- le dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia él -Que esa herida todavía esta abierta, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que me costó trabajo comprender esa acción, ya he entendido que para ti tampoco fue fácil esa decisión.

- Perdóname Candy.

- Cariño no hay nada que perdonar, incluso por eso te amo aún más, por que fuiste capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad para ponerme a salvo.

El rubio se acercó a su esposa y la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos. Sin pensarlo ella se abrazó a su cuerpo sintiendo la protección y calidez que sólo él podía ofrecerle

- Y dime ¿Tu desde cuando sabes que me amas?

- ¿Yo? Desde siempre, desde que te vi ese día llorando en la colina.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Sí, ya te lo había dicho.

- Lo sé, pero es que me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

- Pues sí, desde que te conocí supe que eras para mí. Eso si ¡tuve que esperar muchos pero muchos años para ser correspondido!- rió divertido

- Lo siento cariño- besó su mejilla y se recargó en su hombro.

- ¿Sabes? **_Como una rosa bajo la nieve de abril, siempre tuve la certeza de que el amor crecería_** por eso jamás desistí de mi idea de que un día estaríamos juntos. Valió la pena la espera porque ahora tenemos un **_amor duradero y siempre verde._**

- ¿Verde?

- Sí, así es nuestro amor, siempre verde, como la colina de Pony y los bosques de Lakewood en primavera, siempre frescos, floridos y llenos de vida.

- Me gusta como suena.

- Y así será siempre. Un amor **_raramente visto entre dos._**

Los días en aquel hermoso paraíso pasaron muy rápido para su gusto. Treinta días en la más completa intimidad eran menos de los que hubiesen deseado, pero lamentablemente las obligaciones que cada uno tenían en sus respectivas vidas los hacían volver a la realidad de la vida cotidiana. Antes de regresar a Chicago pasaron por el hogar de Pony a saludar a las madres de Candy, tras despedirse de las religiosas y antes de emprender camino a Lakewood donde pasarían el fin de semana, visitaron aquella colina que guardaba su más preciado recuerdo, ese lugar donde todo había empezado hace 16 años. Con el espíritu indomable que los caracterizaba subieron como dos niños el enorme árbol que velaba por los huérfanos de aquella morada. Desde ahí arriba y viendo el mundo en plenitud hicieron planes para el futuro que les aguardaba.

- Candy, prometamos algo.

- ¡Oh! esto me recuerda aquella vez que prometimos compartir todo. Fue exactamente igual, arriba de un árbol- rió picara

- Tienes razón y de alguna manera lo hemos cumplido. Eso significa que las promesas desde las alturas si funcionan- sonrió

- ¿Que es lo que prometeremos esta vez?

- Que **_tu y yo haremos de cada noche la primera_**- Le dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola hacia él.

- Sí, **_de cada día un comienzo_**- levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos.

- Exacto, sabía que comprenderías lo que quería decir, quiero que vivamos nuestro amor día a día sin expectativas ni prejuicios. Que nos amemos como si no hubiera un mañana. Dando todo en el hoy por hoy ¿Que te parece?

- Me parece perfecto mi "Príncipe de la Colina".

- Ummm- Se quejó y frunció la nariz provocando con este gesto una sonora carcajada por parte de su esposa.

- Lo siento, ¡no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad!- reía con ganas

- Esta bien, esta bien, cada vez que vengamos aquí me podrás decir así.

- ¡Que bueno eres cariño!- sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia él para besarlo provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Cuidado! Mejor bajemos ya- Una vez que estuvo en tierra firme, Albert ayudó a la rubia a terminar de bajar halandola de la cintura y poniendo su rostro a la altura del suyo, ella automáticamente rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del chico.

- Ahora si ¿En qué estábamos?- dijo coqueto

- Estábamos en que te iba a dar un beso por cada vez que me dejes llamarte "Príncipe de la Colina".

- Muy bien, entonces ya me debes dos besos.

-¿Así?

- Me llamaste así allá arriba y una aquí.

- ¡Aja! ¿Así que te has tomado enserio eso de que cada vez que te llame "Principe de la Colina" te tengo que dar un beso?

- Tu misma lo propusiste. Así que ya van tres.

-¡Príncipe de la colina!

- Cuatro.

Ambos rieron y ella empezó a pagar su deuda. Entre besos poco a poco empezó a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos y sus deseos. Se recostaron en el césped mientras se besaban y acariciaban, el rubio metió la mano por debajo de la falda acariciando las tersas piernas de su mujer, subiendo lentamente a sus muslos provocando en ella audibles gemidos de placer, pero antes de que el subiera más y tocara esos lugares tan íntimos, ella detuvo su mano.

-Espera Albert ¿Aquí?

-¿Porque no mi amor?- dijo sin detener sus avances- Si **_los_** **_espíritus_** del bosque están contentos de que nos demostremos abiertamente nuestra pasión, **_se levantan en su baile improvisado, se calientan y se excitan con nosotros_**.

- Sí, **_porque tenemos el amor más brillante_**- lo besó con ansia.

- Siempre verde- y sin decir más, hicieron el amor en su preciada colina.

Quince años habían pasado desde aquella inolvidable luna de miel. Para Candy y Albert la vida matrimonial no fue del todo fácil. Si bien trataban todos los días de cumplir su promesa de vivir su amor en el presente, muchas veces se salía de sus manos el hecho de no romper con ese juramento.

Parado frente a la ventana de su mansión de Chicago, Albert pensaba en todas las dificultades que tuvieron que vencer juntos echando mano al sublime recuerdo de aquel compromiso. Sonrió al rememorar su primera discusión de casados: la tía abuela se metía demasiado en su matrimonio y Candy opinaba que había que ponerle cierto límite, cosa que el rubio no hacía por temor a herir los sentimientos de la anciana, eso le costó dormir un par de noches en el cuarto de huéspedes y muchos ramos de rosas. Después de eso parecía que de cuando en cuando había algún motivo para enfadarse, que si él dejaba las corbatas y el periódico donde sea, que si ella comía en la cama y llenaba todo de migajas. Los celos que ella externo por la nueva secretaria de Albert y la escena que él le hizo cuando se reencontraron con Terry. Cuando nacieron los mellizos Anthony y Rose las discusiones por la educación de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, mientras Albert era condescendiente y bonachón con sus hijos, Candy se mostraba más firme y enérgica -¡Claro! te quieren más a ti porque sólo los ves un rato, ya te quisiera ver lidiando con ellos todo el día- le dijo una vez después de que llegó del trabajo y los niños corrieron a su encuentro llorando buscando consuelo por la reprimenda que se llevaron por haber rayado con crayolas las impecables paredes blancas.

Aunque por otro lado, ella había sido su apoyo en todas las pérdidas que se le presentaron estando juntos, como cuando sin esperarlo le avisaron que su querida tía Elroy había fallecido súbitamente a causa de un infarto o cuando debido a la crisis del '29 tuvo que vender la mitad de sus acciones y propiedades incluyendo su amada mansión de Lakewood. La mudanza a Inglaterra, la muerte de George, si ella no hubiese estado ahí con él, tal vez no lo hubiera soportado y sin su ayuda el renacer de las cenizas como el ave fénix en el mundo de las finanzas americanas no hubiera sido posible. Por otro lado, él también fue un gran pilar para ella en sus duelos, la consoló cuando la señorita Pony murió, cuando no fue admitida en la escuela de medicina y la pérdida de su primer bebe a los dos meses de gestación. Fue paciente con ella los días veintiocho de cada mes y estuvo a su lado tras la depresión post parto después de que nacieron los mellizos.

Las alegrías y las tristezas compartidas eran parte de su historia de vida como esposos. Pero lo más importante es que al final del día, cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se reencontraban y se reconocían, todo, absolutamente todo valía la pena haberlo vivido, pero no sólo eso, Candy y Albert aprendieron que en una relación de pareja, el amor no sólo se mostraba con palabras y caricias, el respeto el uno por el otro, la tolerancia y sobre todo la comunicación, eran los pilares para que el amor no muriera. -El que seamos almas gemelas no significaba que no íbamos a discutir nunca cariño- le había dicho el rubio una vez, después de una fogosa reconciliación tras haber él olvidado su aniversario de novios -El que seamos almas gemelas significa que tenemos la capacidad de salir adelante de cualquier situación sin dejar de amarnos.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y su mente regresó al presente, dio el pase a quien tocaba insistentemente, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la persona que entraba.

- ¡Ey! ¡Creí que no vendrías! me da mucho gusto verte- extendió su mano que fue estrechada fuertemente.

- Amigo, el gusto es mío- le dijo Terry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Habían reiniciado su amistad tras haber aclarado de hombre a hombre todos los asuntos concernientes a su esposa, y una vez esclarecido todo se permitieron ser nuevamente cercanos. Desde ya hacia muchos años, Terry era como un hermano para el empresario, un gran amigo para Candy y un tío para los hijos de ellos.

- ¿Y la pecosa?

- No ha bajado, ya sabes como son las mujeres, tardan en arreglárse. ¿Que tal California?

- Caluroso, terriblemente caluroso. Vi a los chicos allá afuera, los dejo de ver unos meses y ya los veo diferentes. Traje conmigo a mi hija Eleonor, insistió en venir, Anthony la tiene impresionada, no deja de hablar de él.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Se parece a su padre- rió- Por cierto ¿Vino tu amigo Fred?

- ¡Por supuesto! llegará en cualquier momento. Aunque está a mitad de una filmación lo convencí de que viniera, es un buen amigo.

- Excelente, te lo agradezco mucho Terry, será una hermosa sorpresa para Candy, desde que escuchó esa canción no puede dejar de cantarla.

- Me imagino, es muy pegajosa- sonrió el castaño -Así que quince años de matrimonio.

- Así es.

- ¿Ha sido fácil? mira que la pecosa tiene su carácter.

- Digamos que ha sido... emocionante. Pero eso si, muy feliz.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Y porque no trajiste a Norma Shearer?

- Terminamos.

-¡¿Cómo?! pero ¿porque? Se les veía muy felices.

- Así parecía, la verdad es que he llegado a la conclusión que todas las actrices están locas. No en balde me he divorciado de dos de ellas. Lo único bueno que me han dejado es a mi hija.

- Ya encontrarás la horma de tus zapatos amigo, ¡Ya verás!

- ¡Ni lo digas!

- Señor Ardley, disculpe que los interrumpa pero los invitados están comenzando a llegar- le informó el mayordomo.

- Muy bien John, gracias. Voy por Candy a la habitación.

- Ve, mientras iré por los chicos al jardín.

Candy daba el último vistazo a su atuendo. Después de todo quería lucir más hermosa de lo que era para esa noche tan especial. Cumplir quince años de matrimonio junto a su "príncipe" era algo digno de festejar. No se dio cuenta cuando Albert entró a la habitación, sólo sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su todavía pequeña cintura y unos labios que besaban su largo y bonito cuello.

- Cariño, me haces cosquillas.

- Es que quiero verte sonreír recuerda que _eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras _y yo adoro tu sonrisa.

- Me alegró que te guste mi "Príncipe de la Colina".

- ¡Aja! Mi beso ¡Paga ahora mismo!- se besaron en medio de risas por su íntimo juego, el cual fue subiendo de tono cuando el rubio metió su mano bajó el vestido -¿Que te parece si mejor nos quedamos aquí y les decimos a todos que se vayan?

- Imposible, ¿Que haríamos con tanta comida?- sonrió

- Es una lástima, entonces bajemos- dijo un poco desilusionado

- Esta bien, pero no me has dicho como me veo- preguntó ella expectante

- Te ves divinamente hermosa- respondió Albert a lo que la rubia sonrió complacida.

Al bajar fueron recibidos por algunos amigos y socios que ya estaban en el lugar. Saludaron cortésmente a todas las personas a su paso y recibieron a los invitados que iban llegando.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Candy al notar la ausencia de sus hijos

- Están con Terry y la pequeña Eleonor- susurró Albert en lo que saludaba a la distancia a algunas personas

- ¿Terry? ¿Terry vino? Pensé que estaría en la filmación de la película de su novia.

- Terminaron.

- ¿Cómo que terminaron? Por Dios ¿Cuando sentará cabeza?

- ¡Silencio, ahí viene!

- ¡Pecas!

- Terry ¿cuándo dejarás de decirme así?

- Nunca, además no finjas, se que estabas hablando de mí.

- Bueno si ya lo sabes, entonces dime ¿porque terminaste con tu nueva novia?

- Porque está loca de remate, ¡Como todas las mujeres!

Albert y Terry rieron mientras Candy hacia una mueca de indignación por el comentario. La cena fue anunciada y todos pasaron a la mesa.

- Terry ¿dónde están mis hijos?- preguntó el ojiazul -No los vi durante la cena.

- Es una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?- intervino Candy

El sonido de un micrófono ajustando su volumen llamó la atención del matrimonio. Al instante un par de jovencitos rubios de trece años subían al pequeño estrado donde se encontraba la orquesta.

- Buenas noches a todos- saludó con seguridad el guapo adolescente de ojos azules -Estamos esta noche reunidos para festejar el décimo quinto aniversario de esponsales de Candice y William Albert Ardley. La mejor pareja que hemos conocido. Para mi hermana y para mí es un honor tenerlos como padres, ya que con su diario ejemplo nos han enseñado a ser personas sensibles a las necesidades ajenas, amables con los demás, cariñosas entre nosotros como familia, generosas con los que menos tienen y humildes al hacernos conscientes que los hombres ricos no son los que más cosas materiales tienen si no los que menos las necesitan. A no dormirnos sin haber resuelto un problema, a siempre pedir perdón por nuestras faltas y no guardar rencor. Mis padres juntos son **_dos luces brillando como una_** e iluminan con su luz donde quiera que van. Mamá, eres como la **_gloria de la mañana _**fresca y vibrante **_y_** tu papá eres como el **_sol de media noche_** impresionante y grandioso. Los amamos con todo nuestro corazón. Brindemos por ellos. ¡Salud!

La mayoría de los invitados estaban conmovidos por las palabras del joven Anthony. Candy y Albert lloraban emocionados por las palabras de sus hijos, pero antes de que corrieran a abrazarlos la joven Rose tomó el micrófono.

- Mamá, todavía te tenemos otra sorpresa, papá te tiene un regalo muy especial así que pasen al centro de salón y diviértanse mucho.

Candy miró sorprendida a Albert el cual le ofreció su mano con una radiante sonrisa. La orquesta comenzó a tocar y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, de pronto se escuchó que alguien cantaba aquella canción que la rubia tanto adoraba.

"Heaven, I'm in Heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek"

- ¡Mi canción!

- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?

- ¡Me encanta cariño!

- No te lo quería decir, pero a mi también me fascina esa canción, así me siento cuando bailo contigo.

- Mi amor, eres adorable. Te amo ¿Lo sabias?- El rubio se inclinó y besó a su esposa en los labios- Oye... ¿Pero quien canta acaso es...?

- Fred Astaire, así es, cortesía de Terry- sonrió

- Albert ¡Soy tan feliz!- se abrazó a él -Quiero decirte que me has hecho la mujer más dichosa en todos estos años.

- ¿A pesar de los problemas y mi barba crecida?- bromeó

- No hemos tenido tantos cariño y tu barba me encanta- se retiró un poco y lo vio a los ojos -Además, **_con el tiempo hemos aprendido a salir a flote_**.

- Así es pequeña, porque **_el tiempo no puede cambiar el sentido de un amor eterno y siempre, siempre verde._**

-o-o-o-o-

Un hombre rubio bajó de su lujoso auto llevando en sus manos un gran ramo de rosas, tras él, una hermosa mujer de cabellos del mismo color caminaba admirando la tranquilidad del lugar. Él volteó su rostro y al verla tan absorta en los detalles del paisaje natural, sonrió. Con los años sus rasgos se habían hecho más parecidos, tal vez si no fuera porque él tenía los ojos azules y ella verdes hubiesen parecido gemelos idénticos. Después de caminar durante un rato llegaron a su destino. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y miraron en silencio el lugar donde yacían los restos de sus seres amados.

- Rosie ¿Todavía los extrañas mucho?

- No tienes idea cuanto Tony ¿y tú?

- Mucho también, aunque hayan pasado cinco años, pero sabes hermanita me consuela saber que se fueron juntos.

- Así fueron ellos, vivieron y murieron juntos- ambos sonrieron

- Nunca te he preguntado de donde sacaste el epitafio- Anthony se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a quitar las hojas que estaban encima de la blanca tumba.

- Escuché una vez a papá cuando se lo decía a mamá- sonrió al tiempo que acomodaba las rosas en los floreros.

- ¿Así? ¿Dónde?- preguntó curioso

- En la fiesta de su quince aniversario. ¿Recuerdas que cuando comenzaron a bailar aquella canción que tanto les gustaba nos acercamos a ellos? Justo oí que se lo decía, jamás olvidé esas palabras.

- ¿De verdad? Aquella fue una gran fiesta. Siempre la recordaré- dijo sonriente

- ¡Ya lo creo! Eleonor no te dejó ni a sol, ni a sombra- rió

- Te equivocas hermanita, más bien en esa fiesta me conquistó- le guiñó un ojo

- ¡Fue genial! aunque han pasado veinte años la recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer- expresó nostálgica.

Entre anécdotas y recuerdos se les fue el tiempo. El estar ahí en compañia de sus padres que habían muerto años atrás victimas de un fatal accidente, les hacia sentir que estaban en una reunión familiar como las de antaño, donde sólo eran ellos cuatro. Después de un rato más se dispusieron a retirarse.

- Bueno, pues vamos que todos nos han de estar esperando para comer- dijo el rubio quien tomó nuevamente la mano de su hermana y habló suavemente -Papá, mamá, los extrañamos mucho pero estamos bien, los amamos con todo nuestro corazón, vendremos a visitarlos pronto- Ambos jóvenes de limpiaron las lágrimas de los ojos y tomados del brazo se alejaron lentamente del lugar. Rose echó un último vistazo y leyó nuevamente la inscripción de aquel sepulcro.

_"Candice y William Albert Ardley. Amor eterno y siempre verde"_

- ¿Sabes Rosie? Me gusta mucho venir aquí a Lakewood.

- Sí, fue una suerte que papá recuperará la mansión.

- Los niños se divierten mucho. Oye ¿recuerdas cuando rayamos las paredes...

-o-o-o-o-

Referencias:

Canciónes :

Evergreen. Barbra Straisand (1976)

Cheek to cheek. Fred Astaire (1935)

Personajes extras:

Norma Shearer: Actriz de cine de los años 30's.

Fred Astaire: Actor de cine. Cantante y bailarin. Años 30's

Traducción estrofa "cheek to cheek"

"Cielo, estoy en el cielo,

Y mi corazón late de modo que apenas puedo hablar

Y me parece que he encontrado la felicidad que busqué

Cuando estamos juntos bailando mejilla con mejilla"


End file.
